Amor Peligroso
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Raimon junto con Fei regresan al pasado para detener a Protocolo omega 2.0 pero las cosas no salen como las planean y uno de los mas afectados es Fei debido a sus gustos por cierta chica loca. FeiXBeta One-shot.


**Bueno este es otro corto One-Shot que se me ocurrio despues de ver donde Raimon juega contra Protocolo omega 2.0. Ya tenia esta historia desde hace ya un tiempo pero no agrego a estos personajes que son Beta y Fei y cansado de esperar ( ya que les mande un correo pero al parecer no me tomaron en cuenta) decidi publicarla ya.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo por diversion.  
**

**Espero y les guste, perdon por faltas ortograficas. Difruten.**

* * *

Apenas y habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que Raimon tomo el lugar de América para detener a protocolo omega 2.0 cuando el silbato sonó anunciando una anotación por parte de el equipo de Japón.

EL marcador estaba en 10-0 y los jugadores de Raimon estaban agotados y muy lastimados debido a las bruscas jugadas de los contrincantes.

Tenma y el resto de los jugadores que tenían la habilidad de utilizar keshin eran al parecer los que tenían alguna oportunidad pero estaban muy equivocados.

Beta tiro nuevamente sin utilizar keshin o algún hissatsu y fácilmente paso a Tenma e incluso la nueva técnica de Sangoku fue derrotada en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Era una masacre en el campo, el contrincante tenia la victoria asegurada pero Tenma aun no se daba por vencido. El balón estaba de nuevo en posesión de Protocolo y se dirigían hacia la portería a gran velocidad golpeando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

Todos intentaban detenerles pero era imposible, solo Fei fue capas de arrebatarles el balón.

Con el balón en su dominio, Fei comenzó a correr hacia la portería pero a unos cuantos metros frente a ella estaba Beta, esperándolo solo para arrebatarle el balón una y otra vez. El tiempo se agotaba y la primer parte del partido estaba por acabar y Raimon no conseguía anotar.

De nuevo Fei recupero el balón pero fue el mismo caso al llegar a donde estaba la líder de Protocolo. Se quedaba inmóvil y pronto daba un pase hacia atrás y el ciclo se repetía hasta que se termino la primera mitad.

Todos regresaron apresurados para escuchar las órdenes de el entrenador Endou pero el sabia bien que no tenían oportunidad alguna contra ese equipo que por mucho estaba fuera de su nivel.

Solo dio las órdenes de los que jugarían en la segunda parte y eso fue todo.

Tenma quien era el único del equipo el cual había pasado un poco más de tiempo con Fei noto que a este algo le molestaba, lo podía notar en la forma en que estaba jugando.

-Te ocurre algo, Fei- Pregunto el chico mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, claro que no- dijo con la mirada hacia el suelo tratando de evitar los ojos de su compañero.

Los dos seguían platicando sobre el asunto pero Fei cambiaba la conversación inmediatamente a algo que no tenia sentido.

Tsurugi quien estaba observando la escena se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos e interrumpió su plática.

-Oye tu, el chico de pelo verde, alguien te busca, creo que es el oso parlante, te esta esperando cerca de los baños-

Dicho esto Fei se puso de pie y se dirigió a los baños. Con esto Tsurugi se pudo deshacer de el y así platicar abiertamente con Tenma sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Escucha bien, ese chico al parecer es amigo de la capitana de Omega, por eso es que no juega bien, es la primera vez que lo veo jugar pero a decir verdad se nota mucho el cambio cuando se acerca a ella-

-Crees que se esa la razón?-

-Estoy seguro de ello, o tal vez..- se quedo callado un momento con una mirada pensativa.

-Ocurre algo?-

-Tal vez sean….Hermanos!-

Tenma sonrió un poco tratando de no reír a carcajadas ante las ideas locas de su amigo

-Tal vez, pero como sea tenemos que ganara si queremos devuelta nuestro soccer-

El peli-verde había llegado donde estaban los baños pero no vio a Wandaba por ningún lado. Se sentó junto a la puerta del baño de los hombres y estuvo unos cuantos minutos pero no salía nadie, el chico comenzó a cabecear un poco pero el sonido de una puerta lo despertó.

-Wandeba!-

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no era la puerta del baño de hombres sino del de mujeres y de ahí salió ni más ni menos que Beta.

-Oh pero si es el conejito verde- Dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a el lentamente con una sonrisa que a la vez era tierna y un tanto perturbadora.

Tratando de ignorar su comentario que le molesto un poco, este se levanto pero en cuanto lo hiso sintió una mano que lo volvió a empujar hacia abajo regresándolo a como estaba hace unos segundos.

El miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía como si hubiese algo dentro de el, era una sensación horrible ya que sabia que este equipo era muy violento y eran capases de cualquier cosa como lo habían demostrado en el campo de juego.

Beta lo observo por unos cuantos segundos y lo tomo de la camiseta levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Eres lindo pero temo que eso no bastara para ganar el juego- le susurro esta en el oído causando algo que no esperaba ver. Fei se había sonrojando, miedo tal vez? Sea cual sea la razón esto hizo que la curiosidad de la jugadora comenzara a crecer.

Ahora lo tomo de ambos hombros y lo golpeo suavemente contra la pared mirándolo a sus ojos, tenia que admitir que eran unos ojos hermosos de un color verde claro así que los observo mientras Fei se sonrojaba más y mas.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos, como quisiera llevármelos a casa, tal vez te quite uno y me lo quede de recuerdo de este encuentro-

Al escuchar esas palabras Fei reacciono rápidamente e intento escapar pero la fuerza de Beta era mucho mas que la de el así que no sirvió de mucho solo lo agoto mas y esta al verlo tratando de tomar aire aprovecho esa oportunidad.

-Aww que tierno Fei-kun- y comenzó a acercar su boca lentamente a la de este.

Fei no podía contenerse mas, su cara estaba completamente roja. La chica comenzó a rosar sus labios con los de el y en ese instante Fei perdió todas las fuerzas en su piernas, le costaba mucho trabajo estar de pie.

Sabía que era la enemiga pero algo lo atraía hacia ella, no era solo apariencia, claro era linda pero había algo más así que dejo de poner resistencia y que se hiciera lo que ella ordenara.

Estaba apunto de recibir el beso cuando un balón salió disparado hacia Beta ocasionando que esta dejara de hacer eso para poder parar el balón con el pecho.

En el fondo del pasillo estaba Tsurugi quien había estado observando todo junto con Tenma.

-Buen tiro- dijo Beta sonriente mientras se acercaba a Fei para acariciarle el pelo ocasionalmente.

-Quita tus sucias manos de el - Dijo Tsurugi en voz alta.

-Aww tus amigos se ponen celosos Fei-kun- dijo acariciando aun el pelo de este pero Beta ya estaba tan entrada en este juego que perdió el juicio por un instante y su otra personalidad tomo posesión.

Dejo de acariciar el pelo del Fei y lo estiro con fuerzas para azotarle la cara en la pared.

-Aquí tienen a su amigo, vengan por el si se atreven-

Tsurugi estaba apunto de ir pero Tenma lo logro detener en su momento de ira.

-Calma, no caigas en su juego-

Sonriente la chica se retiro mientras el peli-verde estaba aun en el suelo. Sus amigos fueron rápidamente en su ayuda.

-Estas bien Fei- decía el chico de pelo castaño mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, no te preocupes-

Los tres chicos regresaron a los casilleros pero vieron que no se encontraba nadie ahí, el partido estaba por comenzar así que corrieron a toda velocidad devuelta al campo, tomaron posición y a jugar.

Pero el resultado siguió siendo el mismo, el partido termino 14-0.

Beta tomo su balón especial y se dirigió hacia Fei.

- Es hora de irnos!- Decía sonriente mientras presionaba uno de los botones de su balón.

Algo comenzó a atraer a Fei hacia el balón, era muy fuerte y lentamente lo arrastraba sin que el pudiera hacer nada al respecto pero el entrenador Endou logro salvar a Fei utilizando God Hand V.

-Chicos, salgan de aquí rápido!-

En eso llego la nave en la que viajaban y todos comenzaron a subirla rápidamente.

Solo quedaba Endou en el campo, pronto Beta recibió una nueva orden que era capturarlo así que lo hizo, un poco molesta ya que ella quería a su lindo conejito y no a ese Tal Endou Mamoru.

La nave se comenzó a elevar mientras todos observaban por las ventanillas como habían atrapado a su entrenador. Entre ellos se encontraba Fei que ahora estaba muy agradecido de no haber sido capturado por esa demente.

Mientras que Beta le mandaba besos y desando que ya llegara el día en el que volviera a ver a su lindo conejito.


End file.
